Weird Rottate dua
by gloriousfry
Summary: Ketika menemukan Rotasi mu, dan menemukan akhirnya. Apa yang menunggu nya?


Tittle: Wird Rotate

Genre: Fluff~ pengen yang unyuuuu

Kau lelaki yang kurindukan berdiri di persimpangan jalan, menikmati hidup nya. Membuatku terus termenung, seolah duniaku berpijak dan hanya berputar di putaran mu.

Hari itu hujan, riuh rendah suka cita di gedung membuatnya tak berarti. Banyak tangan yang berpegangan, mata yang berkaca-kaca karena dibutakan oleh kesedihan, jeritan hati dari sepasang kekasih yang was-was dan sedikit ragu ketika menempuh jalan yang berbeda tapi masih mampu memakai topeng kebahagian ketika saling berhadapan, dan jeritan hati yang lain para unrequited love, atau hanya saja.. terkesan begitu.

Aku terkesiap, berlari kecil mencari-cari keramaian kelas yang berbaur dengan kelas yang lain. Setelah beberapa detik, benar dapat kupastikan aku sudah lumayan ketinggalan banyak dari rentang waktu setengah jam yang di jadwalkan. Kemudian aku duduk, menyembunyikan rasa malu ku dengan tersenyum-senyum kepada yang lain. Mereka hanya melirik sambil sedikit mengomentari, "Kau lucu.." aku hanya mengangkat bahu "Memang.." Jawabku sambil menangkan napas yang sedikit rona di wajah yang lain dapat kupastikan aku bahagia juga, mengetahui aku lulus sebagai anak sekolah mengah atas dan akhirnya masa depan yang lain dapat ku masuki juga.

Ku tengok kebelakang tak sengaja saat kudengar suara familiar itu menyapa telingaku, " Kau.."

Ku lihat dia, anak laki-laki yang berponi hitam tampak lucu meski hanya memakai setelah baju setengah formil dan jam tangan disebelah kirinya. Dia mengoceh pelan dan lucu aku hanya terkikik mengahadapnya sambil kusempil kan beberapa getaran yang lain lewat tak menyangka ia beralih dari belakang menuju belakang biasa kau memang lain.

Dan.. akhirnya hari itu.. tak ada lagi kita (atau setidaknya aku merasa begitu). Tak ada lagi kita saat berada di ruangan kotak itu bersama melewati delapan jam ada lagi kita saat mata kita tak sengaja saling berbenturan, kemudian berlomba menjadi orang yang pertama memalingkan muka ketika saling "tertangkap" oleh sepasang mata kita (eh, atau hanya aku memang yang selalu pertama memalingkan muka ?).

Tak ada lagi kita yang menuju kejelasan karena memang, kita bukan apa-apa awalnya, dan bukan juga apa-apa akhirnya, kau membiarkan ku pergi dan aku pun begitu.

Tak ada lagi kau,..

Terdengar lucu, abstrak, mustahil lima tahun yang lalu.. dan aku masih memikirkan mu. Memikirkan kita di lain waktu di masa lalu.

"Jangan lupa oke ? please, dah.." Ucapku sehabis menelpon sahabatku untuk memintanya bertemu. Ku pastikan ia harus datang karena aku memiliki segudang cerita padanya, aku bisa tak tenang hingga uring-uringan kalau kupendam sendiri mengenai hidupku, pekerjaan ku, tentang dia.. ,dia.. ,dia..,hm.. atau yang lain ?

Sambil berjalan kecil menuju rak yang lain di supermarket, mataku menjelajah, melirik deretan merk-merk yang kucari, namun anehnya mata ku belum bisa menemukan nya. Atau memang karena rak nya terlalu tinggi untuku yang pendek hingga aku tak bisa menjangkaunya, aku hanya bias terkikik sendiri.

Aku menyerah begitu kurasa sulit untuk menjangkau snack favoritku. Hm aku menghela napas sambil mencari-cari mbak-mbak atau mas-mas yang sekiranya dapat membantu mengambilkan nya untuku, tapi tetap saja tak bisa kutemukan. "Menyebalkan.." kataku sambil mulai berjalan dan menyentuh pinggiran-pinggiran rak yang dapat ku jangkau. Aku menggerutu juga sambil melihat buah yang kuinginkan harganya kini merangklak naik, kenapa tak pengertian sekali? Kualihkan mataku menuju yang lain dan ketemukan dia.., rotasiku.

Dada ku bergemuruh, mataku kupicingkan agar dapat membenarkan perintah otaku. Ku cerna.. ku amati dia, dia.. "Kau.." Kataku padanya, pada rotasiku. Karena hanya dia yang membuatku hanya terpaku padanya.

Saat kutemukan dia kurasakan rotasi hidupku berputar menunggu begitu lengkapnya apa bila ada sedikit terhenyak, lalu tersenyum..

"Hai.." Katanya, bibirku tertarik otomatis seolah seperti biasa saat dulu 8 jam perharinya ku habiskan denganya (maksudku dengan yang lain nya juga). Aku tersenyum seolah mendengar kata "Hai" nya saja sama seperti aku endengar lelucon nya yang dulu.

**Ajaib.**

Aku hanya mengedikan bahu dan kedua alisku naik keatas, alih-alih sebagai rasa cool ku padanya,bahwa aku biasa-saja-bertemu dengan nya. "Hai.."

End~

cieeeeee~~


End file.
